TT 20: Issue 2: Meet Your Frenemy
by Spydr22
Summary: With Coulson's makeshift team in one place, all he has to do is get them settled into S.H.I.E.L.D's second Triskelion. But that is easier said than done.
1. Chapter 1

**Titans 2.0**

**NOTE: These adventures take place in a fan-made comic universe in which the DC and Marvel universe co-exist. Some characters are altered. Due to said alterations, these characters may or may not have different origin stories. **

**ALSO NOTE: This fan fiction contains elements from various DC and Marvel comics that I think work well together. Not to mention a few OC's that are/take on the identity of some popular heroes. So I hope no one takes offence to this or anything. This is purely for entertainment. Most characters belong to Marvel or DC and I give them full credit. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Titans 2.0 **

**Story Arc 1: Titans GO!**

**Issue 2: Meet Your Frenemy **

**4:45 P.M. E.S.T **

**New York City**

**August 3, 2011 (Wed)**

**Triskelion II**

_**This had better work, **_**thought Agent Phil Coulson as he stepped into the elevator of S.H.I.E.L.D's newest building that was just off of the coast of H.Q. As the elevator ascended up to the building's dormitory sector, Coulson skimmed through a folder that contained basic information on the teenagers that he had invited to the Triskelion II. Robin, Spider-Man, Flash, Static, and Storm were supposed to be here at five o'clock. Coulson thought that he'd read over their files again and get them settled into their new base. **_**I'll have to give Ms. Parker a call later, **_**he thought as he reached his floor. The elevator doors opened and Coulson stepped out into a room that looked identical to the "living room" of the original Teen Titans. He put the folder on a counter in the dining area of the room. "You're quite early," said Coulson staring at a dark corner of the room. "Still challenging Peter?"**

"**Why challenge something that isn't worth the effort," replied Robin, stepping out of the shadows. "By the way, you may want to use retina scanners instead of a 30 digit password for the elevators. It wasn't that hard to hack."**

"**Noted," said Coulson. "And you shouldn't be so quick to judge Peter. Fury thought highly of him. So it'd do you well not to underestimate him."**

"**So you know I read their files then," said Robin she turned her back to Coulson and looked out of the huge windows that made up the front and sides of the building. She enjoyed the oceanic view. "You keep calling him Peter in front of me."**

"**Yes," said Coulson "And I-"**

"**AHAH," yelled an overly excited Durrann Brown in his costume. He came in with his eyes closed and hands in the air and strutted to the centre of the room. "Jay, Barry, Wally, the party is here! It's about time I get an award for my awesomeness." He opened his eyes and looked around. "Ummm do I have the right building," asked Flash. **

"**Yes," answered Coulson. "I hope you don't mind but after reading your file I decided that the best way to ensure your arrival was to fake an award ceremony."**

**Durrann's eye twitched behind his golden visor. "Why am I here?"**

"**Be patient," said Coulson. Just then, Static and Storm stepped out of the elevator together smiling and laughing. **

"**Charming," said Storm with a playful chuckle. **

"**Why of course," said Static in a gentleman-like tone. He bowed and when he looked up, he found that Coulson, Robin, and Flash were staring silently. They were all wondering what the talk was about. **

"**Greetings," said Coulson. "You two certainly seem cheerful."**

"**Of course," replied Storm who was grinning ear to ear. "Why wouldn't we be?" **

"**Because," said Robin, "The world's greatest heroes are gone." **

"**Oh yeah," said Static solemnly. "There's that." The elevator doors opened again and out stepped the teenager in what appeared to be a knock-off Captain America suit complete with old shield. **

"**Kids," said Coulson. "This is Captain America's substitute. He's S.H.I.E.L.D's youngest, most well-trained agent."**

"**Why haven't I read his file then," questioned Robin.**

"**Because he's also S.H.I.E.L.D's best kept secret. He's part of a recently developed branch of S.H.I.E.L.D that only Fury had the info about." **

"**I guess that makes sense," Robin said. She knew that she had no other choice than to accept this story for the time being. **

"**Hi," said Storm who waved vigorously to Cap. **

"**Hey," Cap replied back with a less-vigorous wave. **

_**Wait a moment, **_**thought Robin. **_**Captain America, Flash, Storm, Static, S.H.I.E.L.D, and I are in the same 0.5 mile radius. Senior Agent Phil Coulson is sitting down in front of me. He gathered us all here for a reason. He probably wants to use us a search and rescue squad for the big heroes. But that could only mean that—**_**Robin's thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of none other than Peter Parker, AKA Spider-Man. **


	3. Chapter 3

"**HONEY I'M HOOOME," yelled Spider-Man as he walked through the elevator doors. Robin, having lost her train of thought, rolled her eyes in disgust. Peter saw her eyes roll and said, "See, there she goes again showing disrespect to the guy who saved her life." **

"**I didn't ****need**** saving," Robin replied firmly.**

"**Really," said Peter, "Because it looked to me like you were about to lead Speedy Gonzales and dread-head over there straight into Mysterio's mist." **

"**Looks can be deceiving," Robin replied. "I ****had**** a plan."**

"**Yeah," snapped Peter, "A plan to get your asses handed to you." Robin's eyes widened with anger and instinctively she reached for her Robin-Rang. **

"**Watch it you two," said Couslon trying to keep the peace. Robin's hand returned to her side as she regained control over her emotions. **

"**Fine Coulson," said Spider-Man. "I'll hold out until the test."**

"**What test," asked every other superhuman in the room except for Robin.**

"**Oops," said Spidey, smirking underneath his mask. "I already know too much."**

"**You do," said Coulson with an eye twitch. **

"**Hold up," interrupted Flash, "Why wasn't I informed that there would be a test?" **

"**What can I say," said Spidey, "Ever since I got that official S.H.I.E.L.D invite in my mailbox, I've been doing some homework. I would explain but my spidey senses are telling me that I should let Coulson take this one."**

"**Yes," said Coulson "Yes you should." He stood up and straightened his tie. "Well, after the third consecutive mission failure during the Justice League and Ultimates crisis the organization put together a test to best select the most capable leaders for a certain mission. This team must take this test. You are ****all**** leaders, that is why you were chosen. But, we need the initial lea—"**

"**WHICH," interrupted Flash, "will be me. After all, I am the smartest, most awesome, and most handsome out of all of us." **

"**As if," said Spidey. "What makes ****you**** so special? There are like four of you guys. If anyone's the leader it's me."**

"**Yeah sure," said Flash, "Along with your webby spandex tights." Static and Storm chuckled at the joke. **

"**YES," said Peter "It takes a man to wear these."**

"**A man huh," Flash walked over to Peter and put his hand on Spidey's shoulder. "Mommy I'm a man now. I wear tights with spiders on them." Static and Storm's chuckles burst into laughter. Meanwhile, Robin stayed silent.**

"**So Coulson," Static said getting over his burst of laughter. "Exactly how is the leader chosen by this 'test'?"**

"**That, I cannot tell you," replied Coulson. **

"**Well then," began Storm in a cheerful manner, "Can you at least tell us where the test is going to take place?"**

"**YEAH WHERE," pouted Static loudly. He was beginning to get annoyed with Coulson keeping them all in the dark about the test. **

"**Jeez," said Flash. "Calm your tits and maybe he'll tell us." Coulson picked up a folder and skimmed through it for a minute.**

"**Actually," he said. "I am able to inform you all that the test is going to be held in Manhattan at 1600 hours tomorrow."**

"**Thanks," said Storm with a smile. "See boys, that wasn't so hard now was it?" But Static and Flash weren't paying Storm the slightest attention. **

"**I do not have tits****!" said Static getting in Flash's face. "Plus, you shouldn't be saying anything. Everyone can see your man-boobs from a mile away. Especially through that jacked up jogging suit of yours!" **

"**Oh, you wanna go sparky," said Flash, "Because you and I can throw down right here!" Thankfully, before the confrontation became physical, Robin darted over and yanked on the back of Flash's suit to prevent him from trying to strike. **

"**Don't listen to him Flash," said Storm with a smile as she patted Static's shoulder. "He's just tired."**

"**What's the matter," teased Flash, "Fighting an oversized rubber band drain your batteries?" Static fell silent for a moment and then decided to change the subject.**

"**Manhattan hmm?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**6:57 P.M E.S.T**

** After the teenagers had settled down, it had taken Coulson a little over two hours to explain what was going on, the living conditions of the Triskellion II, and sort the heroes into their rooms according on how comfortable they were with each other. The room marked 001 consisted of the "new" Captain America and Flash, Storm and Static Shock were placed in room 002, and Coulson reluctantly gave Spider-Man and Robin their own rooms (003 and 004). **

**Room: 004**

"**Look Coulson," said Robin sternly. "I refuse to move in with him and that's final." **

"**Well I-," began Coulson but he was cut off by the closing of Robin's door. "Ok then. I'll carry on."**

**Room: 003**

**Spider-Man let out a sigh as he flopped down onto his bed. **_**So they really are gone**_**, he thought. **_**Even**__**Fury is gone. Now what am I supposed to do if**_**—**

"**Knock knock," said Coulson as he stood in Peter's doorway. "Is there any chance that I can convince you to room with Robin?"**

"**Nope," said Spider-Man as he stared at the ceiling. "After all, the leader deserves his own room."**

"**True," Coulson said scratching the back of his head. "But you haven't been declared leader yet."**

"**Isn't it inevitable," asked Peter, smirking underneath his mask. "By the way, have you talked to Aunt May about all of this?"**

"**Yes, she says that it's fine as long as we keep you as safe as possible. And like I said earlier, you and the others are free to go back home whenever you like unless a mission requires you to stay."**

"**Cool," said Spider-Man. "Now if you'll excuse me, the leader has had a long day. You should leave and let him rest." He put his hands behind his head and lay silently for a moment. He heard Coulson turn to leave and sat up on the bed. "Hey Coulson," started Spider-Man.**

"**Yes Peter?"**

"**W..What do we do if it happens again?"**

"**I don't understand."**

"**Ultimatum," said Peter looking down at his feet and remembering the disaster caused by Magneto that brought pain on New York, a few cities, and almost the world. **

**Tsunamis, earthquakes, fires, lightning storms, and tornadoes all happened at once as Magneto tried to exterminate the human race by switching the earth's poles. Peter was with his friends and ex-girlfriend the day it all started. He would never forget the looks on their faces as their world seemed to be coming to an end. Thousands died over those two days and even more were wounded. On that day, he had felt powerless. Despite how many he saved, the evil creatures he'd faced, and the pain he endured, thousands still died. **

"**Now that the guys who stopped it before are gone," said Peter, shedding a tear behind his mask. "What do we do if some guy starts another Ultimatum? ... Or worse?"**

"**You already know what the answer to that," said Coulson solemnly, "We have to stop them… We ****have**** to." As he walked away from Peter's room. Coulson remembered his wife and daughter who died in one of the earthquakes. **_**It won't come to that Elizabeth**_**, he thought. Not this time.**

**Room: 002 **

"**Well what do you know," smiled Static across the room. "I got the prettiest roommate."**

"**Awww," said a blushing Storm. "You flatter me too much. Besides, you're pretty cute yourself." She winked at him. Nervously, Static replied with a smile. "I wonder if this will be accepted though," said Storm.**

"**It is," said Coulson as he stopped in their doorway. "But I'll be watching in on all of you."**

"**Sure," said Static giving a thumbs up.**

"**We might as well," said Storm. "Robin and Spidey insisted for their own rooms. Poor Robin though. I can't help but think that she feels underestimated." **

"**Meh," said Static. "Not like she's leader material but-"**

"**Is it because she's a girl," asked Storm.**

"**No no no," replied Static quickly. "But she doesn't really have powers so…"**

"**Oh yeah," Storm said as she remembered that behind the gothic, hardcore appearance Robin was just a human. **

"**Powers aren't everything," said Coulson. "You'd be surprised." He left the doorway and proceeded down the hall. **

**Room: 001**

"**I hope you like loud music," said the teenage Captain America as he turned on his roommate's stereo and pushed the volume to 75. The music blasted through the room and could be heard halfway down the corridor. **

"**We'll get along just fine," said Flash as he began to bob his head to the bass. **

"**Oh really," said Cap. Putting Flash to the test, Cap turned the stereo up to max and he was surprised to look down from the top bunk of their bed and see Flash begin to rap the lyrics. **

"**ALL IS WELL HERE?" yelled Coulson over the music with his hands over his ears. The two nodded in unison and Coulson left the room. **_**Well Phil**_**, thought Coulson as he headed to the elevator. **_**Let's get to work.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**8:00 P.M**

**Room: 004**

_**Perfect,**_** thought Jade. She stood back and looked at her newly-decorated wall. She had just finished hanging up posters of her favorite K-pop stars. Coulson had S.H.I.E.L.D gather some of the teenagers' belongings from home a few days ago. Her box from Wayne Manor included the basic toiletry items and thanks to Alfred, her K-pop posters her laptop and I-pod, and a Wayne Co. Holo-Pad. **

**Robin flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. **_**Keep it together, **_**she thought. **_**We'll save him Jade. We won't lose another father. This time no one dies… **_**She sat up, reached in her box, and took out her Holo-Pad. She pressed the power button and a three-dimensional, holographic, Wayne Co. logo floated up from the surface of the screen. After a few seconds the home screen appeared. Robin scrolled to the right and selected the "Construct" application. **

"**Room scan complete," said the Holo-Pad in a robotic tone. **

"**Holo-Pad," started Robin, "Construct a 3-D, interactive, security pad for this room. After construction is complete give me a list of materials needed to build said security pad. Sync it to my I-pod. Then, I want every S.H.I.E.L.D computer within range hacked. I want everything saved to a new folder. This folder needs to be locked and encrypted with the encryption system that I designed… Understand?" **

"**Yes Ms. Manson," said the Holo-Pad. "Beginning construction of security pad." **

"**Good," said Robin. **_**So all I need to do now is—**_

**Suddenly, Couslon's voice came over the P.A system. "I assume you're all done settling in. Please report to the living room immediately." **

**8:03 P.M**

**Living Room**

**"So," said Spider-Man as he stood in the living room with Flash, Storm, Static, Captain America, and Agent Coulson. "Where's the failure?"**

**"Right here," remarked Flash pointing at Spidey.**

**"Go take a jog," said an annoyed Spider-Man.**

**"Come with me," asked Flash. "That is, if you can keep up."**

**"Stop with the sly comments guys," interrupted Storm. "We are officially a team, a dysfunctional one, ****but **** we are a team." **

**"You're right," said Flash."... Soooo since were dysfunctional does that mean I can tell Spidey that how short he is throws us off? I mean, he's not even taller than a fifth grader." **

**" I may be short," said Spidey. " But I bet anything that I can kick your butt faster than you can run home to your mommy in that knock off suit -"**

**"Oh stop all of this," interjected Coulson, "You are teammates not opponents." He sighed. "At least Storm understands." Storm smiled widely for a moment and the room grew quiet. Then, the elevator doors opened.**

**"Did I miss much," asked Robin as she stepped out of the elevator. **

**"Ah ha, there's the powerless sidekick," said Spider-Man. **

**"Yes," Robin said with a shrug. "Being a spider-mutant seems nice... need a water spout?"**

**"Funny," replied Spider-Man. " I didn't know you were still that young."**

**"Yes," said Robin. "Youth is quite lovely." **

**"If only I could turn back time to those sandbox days," said Storm with a sigh. **

**"Don't we all," started Robin. "And as a bonus, that means we wouldn't have met a certain douche yet." She motioned to Spider-Man. **

**"Oh yeah," said Spider-Man, "And I'm guessing that those were the days when you had parents. Or at least those monsters you called pa-"**

**SMACK!**

**"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS," screamed Robin as she drew her hand away from Spider-Man's face. "Do that again and I swear I will blow up your internal apparatus." She wanted to slap him again. She wanted to cut out his tongue and shove it through his ear. If she had been anywhere else she would have done just that. Unfortunately, she was standing in a building that was probably filled with hidden weapons and cameras. Not to mention the fact that S.H.I.E.L.D's H.Q. was barely 50 feet from her location. So, she merely turned and left the room. **

**"That was just too much Spidey," said Storm. **

**"What," started Spider-Man "It wasn't real. I wasn't being serious. I was just... joking." **

**"Wow," said Flash, "That was some major flaw-ness Spidey."**

**"I.. should apologize," said Spider-Man. "Coulson, can I be excused?" Coulson sighed and motioned him toward the elevator. "Sorry about the meeting," said Spider-Man as the elevator doors closed. **

**Room: 004**

**Knock Knock**

**"Robin," said Spider-Man as he tapped on Robin's door "I just wanted to say I'm sorry"**

**Inside, Robin was working on her designs and ignoring Peter's attempts at an apology. **_**You aren't sorry yet, **_**she thought. **

**Living Room**

**"Well I tried," said Spider-Man as he stepped out of the elevator. "I think I was saying that to be a bit competitive." **

**"A bit hm," started Flash. " So does that mean murder is a misdemeanor?" **

**"Ppfft, " said Static with a smirk. **

**"Look," said a frustrated Coulson. "I was trying to share a little more information about the test with you. But now I'm late for a meeting. So just rest up and be ready tomorrow at 1600 hours." He stood up and briskly left the room. **


	6. Chapter 6

**3:30 P.M August 4, 2011 (Thurs.)**

**SHIELD Helicopter **

**The "team" was on their way to Manhattan to begin their testing. S.H.I.E.L.D was transporting them in a helicopter and the teens were suiting up. **

**"Yo Cap," said Flash to his roommate as he put on his boots. "So how about that drama yesterday?"**

**"What about it," replied Cap. He had finished dressing in record timing and was bobbing his head t o the base of the music in his ear. **

**"I dunno," shrugged Flash, "Who are you siding with?"**

**"Well," said Cap, " there're flaws on both sides of the argument, but if I really had to pick... it'd be Spider-Man."**

**"What?!," asked Flash. "After what he said to Robin?"**

**"Look," said Cap sternly. "I have my reasons behind it."**

**Flash rolled his eyes. "Your reasons blow." Meanwhile, Flash, and the new Captain America weren't the only ones discussing what had happened yesterday. **

**"I swear Storm," said Static. He and Storm were putting their gear on across from Flash and Cap. "Robin is just an over reactor in general."**

**"You under react," said Storm annoyed. "Stop being a herpdy derp." **

**"Are you siding with her," asked a flabbergasted Static Shock. **

**"Well, if you must know," she replied. " I didn't like Spidey's attitude back there." **

**"Sure beats Robin's emo attitude," said Static under his breath. Suddenly, the helicopter jerked and Static slipped and fell on his behind with a crash. "What was tha-" **

**"Attention," came Coulson's voice over the intercom. "We have arrived in Manhattan and have began our decent. Please brace for landing. "**

**In a few minutes, Coulson and the teenagers were on the completely empty and deserted streets of Manhattan. **

**"I take it that you are all ready," asked Coulson. **

**"Psh yeah!," said Flash with a flip of his hair. Storm gave a light clap and Cap spun his triangular shield. Robin and Spider-Man stood quietly.**

**"Let's go," said Static. **

**"Alright then," said Coulson. "Here's how things will go."**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
